new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuriha Akagi
Being the sole survivor and the last of her bloodline, Yuzuriha is surprisingly carefree. Whether or not she truly understands the burden on her shoulders is still a mystery as a result of this flippancy. Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. Yuzuriha's power, Blossoming Lily, allows the user to create an effect similar to that of warping, as well as slightly modify properties of objects or walls, including the ability to extend the range of her sword further than normal. Stats * +3 to speed rolls. * +2 to attack rolls. * -2 to perception rolls. * -3 to intelligence rolls. * Special Dodge: Consecutive Short-Distance Warps Allows her to autosucceed three dodge rolls if HP is less-than or equal to 15. Cannot use both this and Special Attack in the same battle. * Special Attack: Consecutive Warp-Slashes Can only be used once in battle and only if HP is less-than or equal to 15, but allows her to strike three times in quick succession. Every blow automatically hits. Cannot use both this and Special Dodge in the same battle. Damage: 3d4, result+2 Inventory * Katana (Ayame-chan) * Smartphone (Felia-chan) Character Backstory Yuzuriha, at a young age, was quite rebellious to her family -- a family of shrine-workers. Although her parents pressured her and her sister to carry on the legacy of the shrine of the Iris Blade, her sister was the only one who cared enough to follow their every whim. Despite this, Yuzuriha still had a rather stable relationship with her sister above anyone else in her family. Yuzuriha's rebellious nature first appeared in her sneaking off to practice sword-fighting which, when discovered by her parents, was incredibly frowned upon as that was the job for a male in the family. A son which hadn't been born yet, they said. And Yuzuriha's anger only grew. Eventually, she started selling her body as a means of earning money to escape her family. However, the night she decided to inform her parents that she had earned enough money to move out, she found the shrine on fire, her sister and mother both dead in the front lawn. Hearing a crash from the storage shed, she inspected it to find her father's bloody corpse gripping the Iris Blade. She took it and ran, discovering her powers along the way when someone tried to kill her as well. She briefly stayed in a nearby hotel on her own to rest until the next morning. On the news that day, she realized that she had been set up, framed for the murder of her family. And so she went overseas to New York, where she lived for the next chapter of her life. That is, until she had been brought to this new world. Storyline Although Yuzuriha was at first confused when she was brought to Tokyo, she had settled in quite well due to her adventurous nature. Reuniting with one of her best friends from her world, Aoi Asahina, she decided this might not be such a bad place to live. After being confused for this world's Yuzuriha, it was soon apparent to her that she had been brought to an entirely different world. Although confused, she carried on with her usual business -- sleeping around, making mistakes. All the same as though it were New York once more. However, it was when she met Hiroto Akagi that her life had changed. He encouraged her to straighten up her path, and gave her the value she threw away so long ago. And being as temperamental as she is, she immediately fell in love. Eventually they started dating, and she's been happy ever since, although there were a few rough spots here and there when Aoi found out how quick she was moving. After the time skip... Hiroto and Yuzuriha have been married for a while now, and have a child. Fun Facts / Trivia * Yuzuriha originates from the Under Night In-Birth EXE:Late series, however, this version of her was featured in a previous roleplay before being brought over to this one and adapted. * Although there was a Yuzuriha before this one in this world, they have very different backstories and characteristics. For example, this one doesn't have a dick. * Among other miscellaneous skills, Yuzuriha is surprisingly an excellent craftswoman, being able to make anything from clothes to costumes. * Although she enjoys drinking alcohol, she gets drunk fairly easily, which is why she normally sticks to light alcohols. Category:Main Season 2 Category:Main Characters